


Coffee, Cute guy and Kling.

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's soccer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: Who would have though a coffee date with Kling would land Morgan a real date.





	Coffee, Cute guy and Kling.

Meghan and Morgan walked out of the coffee shop, Morgan couldn't help but to laugh as Meghan continued on with her rant.

"I mean is it really that hard to spell my name right?" Exclaimed Meghan as she waved the plastic coffee cup.

"Maybe you're the one who been saying your name wrong the whole time?" Suggested Morgan, taking a sip of her coffee as her free hand extend out to hold the door out for her National teammate. 

 

"I doubt that." said Meghan, rolling her eyes as she wait for Morgan as she held the door for an elderly couple." And if you disagree you can discuss that with my mother."

"Yeah I don't think so." said Morgan with a soft chuckles." Mama Kling might know Taekwondo also."

"Yeah, she's badass." 

The two young girls shared a laughs as they walks further down the street. Morgan was now talking about recovery from her injury that she didn't noticed Meghan stopping by a fence soccer field where a group of guys were playing a game.

Meghan grabs the sleeve of Morgan sleeve and drags her back to the spot where Meghan stood.

"Kling what the- "

Morgan now understood why Meghan has stopped her. Down on the field stood a handsome young man, tall and well built with sandy hair and bright green eyes. 

"He's cute. " said Meghan, her eyes glinting as she give Morgan a cheeky grin, nudging Morgan on the side, but Morgan didn't noticed the grin nor Meghan elbow on her side. Her focus stay on the young man that had caught her attention." Let's go say hello."

Wait.. what-" Morgan words were cut off as Meghan drags Morgan around the fence. " Kling what the hell are you doing?"

"Look he's cute and he play soccer. He seemed like the total package." said Meghan.

"You can tell all that just by looking at him?" asked Morgan with a raised eyebrows. 

"No, but come on, I know that's not the reason why you won't talk to him." Meghan face soften as she clapped a hand on Morgan shoulder. " Look I know Eric screwed you up when he broke it off with you but maybe it's time to take a chance."

"Yeah you're right. "

Meghan noticed that the group of guys has ended the game and were packing their stuff. 

"Good, now Go tell him he's cute." Meghan said eagerly as she pushed Morgan toward the the entrance of the fence.

"Kling Im not going to do that!" said Morgan blushing as she slapped Meghan eager hands away.

"Ah come on, What's the worst that could happen?" Meghan asked Morgan eagerly. 

"He could hear me." said Morgan grimly, With a grins Meghan bumped her shoulder against Morgan causing the girls to stumble to someone hard chest.

"You alright?" Morgan eyes widened as she looked up to see the handsome young man holding her. Morgan quickly nodded her head and pushed herself off of the young man chest. 

"Yeah, Im fine." said Morgan blushing furiously, she cleared her throats as she looked up at the guy once more." You guys play a great game out there."

"Oh that? That's nothing compare to the performance you guys pulled against Japan in the World Cup." He said with a grins. " 

"You know who we are?" Meghan voice came from behind Morgan and the man, they both turned to looks at her. The young man nodded his head with a chuckles. 

"You're Meghan Klingenberg, " he said pointing at Meghan, who click her tongue giving him a thumb up. He then turned to face Morgan." And you're Morgan Brian."

"Since you know our name that least you can do is give us your name." said Morgan suddenly. Meghan nodded her head approvingly as she secretly high five Morgan behind their back at Morgan sudden courage.

"I'm Fabrice, it's nice to meet both of you." He shook Meghan's hand but when he reached Morgan instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips and left a soft peck to her knuckles. 

"You as well Fabrice." They both said.

" Hey Fabrice we're going to get some food, you coming?" asked a blond haired man with brown eyes as he walks over to the small group. Before Fabrice had a chance to open his mouth, Meghan piped up." He volunteer to walks my friend home ." 

"Want to join us then?" The blond haired turned to face Meghan with a grins. 

"As long you're buying." said Meghan with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything for the pretty lady." The blond haired man offered Meghan his arm as they walks past their friends. Meghan looked over her shoulder mouthing "Go "

"Ready to go?" asked Fabrice as he tugs the strap of his bag to his shoulder. 

"Yeah, let's go."

The two young man began to walks away from the park. They spend the whole walk talking and getting to know each other. They were the end of their 21 questions when they reached Morgan door.

" What's your favorite movie?"

"Oh that's easy. Scandal," said Morgan simply. "You?"

" The walking dead. " said Fabrice. Morgan leaned against the door as she looked up at Fabrice, shaking her head lightly. 

"I can't stand zombies and too much blood." 

"It's a great show!" Fabrice said.

"No i do think it's a great show but it's not my type of show."

"Okay, okay fine." They both shared a laugh. The laugh was soon cut short when they both caught staring at each other. Fabrice clear his throat." It was great to get to know you Morgan."

"You too, i would have invited you inside but you do need that shower." Fabrice nodded his head with a grins.

"You're right, I don't know how you survive walking with me without saying anything about the smell."

"I'm an athlete." said Morgan." I understand the struggle."

"I though you didn't say anything because you though I was cute." said Fabrice with a broad grins. Morgan tilt her head, a confuse expression washed over her face.

" when did I say that-" Morgan suddenly remember the conversation she had with Meghan, her face suddenly turned red with embarrassment." You heard that huh?"

" Every bit." said Fabrice with a chuckles. He shrugged his shoulder lightly." its fine I think you're also cute."

"Well that's embarrassing." Morgan mumbled with an awkward laugh, threading her fingers through her hair." I should get going. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." Fabrice was now smiling from ear to ear as he watched the midfielder pushed herself off of the door and unlocking door. She glanced at Fabrice once more with a smile before closing the door.

"Wait- " Fabrice hold the door, causing Morgan to looked up at him with a surprise expression. " Would you like to go out with me Friday night?"

"I would like that." 

"Great, I'll see you Friday. " Fabrice, dropped his hand from the door. Setting it to the side as he watch the girl close the door behind him. Fabrice turned around and walks away from the door with a big grins.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm aware that this story isn't Probably going to catch a lot of attention but I love these two. I don't know about how Eric and Morgan relationship ended but let's pretend he broke up with her for this story. Hope you guys like it and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
